


To Feel Human Again

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Time Dilemma
Genre: Canon alcohol abuse references, Carlos is also a virgin, Carlos is bi, Hurt/Comfort, Junpei is actually straight, M/M, Referenced abuse and prostitution, Set before they woke up in the bomb shelter at D-Com, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Carlos hears Junpei crying in the store room three days into the D-Com experiment and sees if he can help Junpei, but he never expects just how Junpei needs his help.





	To Feel Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been kicking around in my head for over a year now, and I'm on my third play through of the game and decided its time to write it. Hope you enjoy.

"Junpei, are you okay?" The D-Com experiment was on its third day, and when Junpei had disappeared after dinner, Carlos had thought nothing of it. The experiment was to test mental stress in a large group of people forced to live in close quarters for an extended period of time, so seeking out some solitude was normal.

What was not normal was the crying that Carlos had heard on his way to the bathroom a few hours later. Crying that had led him into the storeroom.

Junpei was curled up in the corner, sobbing so violently his entire body was spasming.

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"Its...nothing. Nothing that I can share with you."

"Oh, is it personal? A bad breakup maybe?"

Junpei shook his head. "No, nothing like that. My problem is more... medical."

"Medical? But we all had full physicals before being locked in here. Insulin and other needed medications were provided as needed, though I don't think any of us did need to request them. We even have a nurse; do you need me to get Diana?"

"NO!" Carlos froze at the unexpected anger in Junpei's voice. "No, she can't help me. What I need is psychiatric."

"Oh!" Carlos sighed.

"I'm not having a mental breakdown from being locked in here. Its my job. I quit school to search for someone very important to me. I joined a detective firm, and was thrust into the underbelly of society. I've seen people killed, women get tortured, guys shooting up heroin or worse while we talked; I was undercover of course. I'd drink myself to sleep." Junpei paused to gather his thoughts.

"Ah, alcohol withdrawal?" Carlos sighed.

"No, not exactly. I didn't always pay with cash when I bribed my way into places, and threats didn't always work either." 

"Wait are you saying that you sold your body?"

Junpei nodded once. "I don't like guys; never have and I never will; but I've let men do things to me I didn't even know were possible. Sometimes women were involved, but it was mostly men. I've been tied up, gagged and blindfolded and used by God only knows how many men just to spend one hour inside a warehouse trafficking human organs harvested from kids; and I don't even know if it was worth it. I provided the vital clue that got the ringleader caught but I don't know if what they did to me was even worth it. And now I am craving the feeling of male hands on my body so bad its driving me insane." He took one of Carlos's hand and pressed it to the front of his jeans. "I am so fucking hard right now but I can't even cum without something up my ass, that's how fucked up I am. And I don't even like men!"

"Junpei, do you want my help? I can get Akane..."

"NO! Leave her out of this. She's the one I was searching for; she's too special to me. I couldn't bear to let her see me like this. If I ever lie with her, I want it to be normal, like she deserves."

"Okay so no Akane. There are three other women here..."

"Diana has an air of having been in an abusive relationship, so I can't ask this of her. Mira is with Eric, and Phi..." Junpei shook his head. "She's the most likely to understand but it would still be disrespectful to her womanhood." Junpei shifted closer to Carlos. "But you... you have what I need..."

"I have no experience..." Carlos swallowed hard as Junpei climbed into his lap. "I've been focused on my sister, Maria; she's very sick, has been for ten years, and before that there was school and training to become a firefighter. I've never had time for romance; or sex."

"Do you like guys, Carlos?"

"Well... yeah." He looked away. "My sex drive is low but I have thought about having sex with men, and with women."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes, very."

"You don't have to be perfect, in fact I'll be doing most of the work." Junpei began to move, grinding down against Carlos in a way that was almost, but not quite, a lap dance. "Oh God I want to be touched so fucking bad!"

"Why? Why do you need this so bad?" Even as he spoke, Carlos slid his hands up underneath Junpei's shirt, wanting to finally loose his virginity after almost thirty years of life.

"Because all the horror I've seen has turned me numb. Because I've slept in the bathtub with the shower running just to wash away the scent of blood. Because sex is the only thing that even makes me feel human anymore."

"Junpei... wait." 

"Carlos, you can't be seriously saying no, are you? I can feel you reacting to me."

"I'm not saying no, its the door. Its still unlocked and I really don't want anyone walking in on us." 

"Oh." Junpei stood up on shaking legs and jammed a broom under the handle, which pushed downward before allowing the door to swing into the room.

"Now, come here and tell me what you need, exactly."

"I need to feel warm flesh against my own. And I need your cock up my ass. This isn't seduction; blow jobs and shit like that are in another picture entirely. I just need to be fucked, hard and fast. So that I can feel normal again, even if only for a few moments." 

"Okay." Carlos also stood up, and began working open Junpei's pants before lifting the black shirt over his new friends head. "Do you want kissing?"

"Kissing is okay. Not all of the guys would kiss me so, kissing might make this feel a bit more normal." 

"I need you to take your shoes off." Carlos ran his hands down Junpei's bare chest, marveling at how good it felt to be touching another man, stopping once his fingers touched the elastic waistline of his boxers.

"Right." The shoes were toed off and kicked into a corner of the room, and Carlos was able to pull Junpei's pants and underwear off of him in one go.

"You have a beautiful body." 

"Thanks." Junpei sighed as his cock sprang free, and a hand not his own wrapped around it.

"Its bigger than I had expected, what with you being Japanese and all."

"Hey, Carlos? That's racist." 

"Sorry." He thumbed the tip as Junpei worked his own pants open.

"Ah... ha..." Junpei began to pant, needing release but it wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough.

Carlos pulled Junpei closer and kissed his mouth; it was awkward and Junpei bit his lip, but soon a velvety tongue was in his mouth and he was being kissed like he was oxygen.

His free hand slipped between pert butt cheeks, to touch a very loose opening.

"You don't... just put it in. There's olive oil on that shelf above your head that we can use."

"What did those guys do to you?"

"I've taken fists, and two cocks at once. I've taken the largest dildos ever made just to open doors so I can do my actual job." He tugged a large, but modest shaft out of Carlos's pants. "Trust me, this cannot hurt me. Not anymore."

"Can you reach that oil?"

"Hang on." Junpei stretched upwards and for a second his manhood was level with Carlos's eyes. "Got it!" He sank back down, and drizzled oil onto the hard shaft he was about to ride. Then he lifted his hips and sank down.

Loose as he was, it still felt like he was sucking Carlos in, something Carlos had never felt before.

"Oh!"

"Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Junpei laughed breathlessly as he began to skillfully ride the older blond.

It was all Carlos could do to just hang on for the ride, his hands caressing Junpei, his mouth kissing Junpei's lips, ears, neck, and chest. His fingernails scratched down Junpei's back, and his hands dug into his hips, and the only thought he was able to form was amazement on how a straight man could be so good at riding a cock.

"Touch me..." The words were panted out amid a litany of gasps, moans and cries, and Carlos instantly wrapped a hand around Junpei's shaft once more, as his mouth latched onto a nipple.

The combined stimuli was just enough, and Junpei's seed erupted all over Carlos on the second pump.

Junpei settled down, taking Carlos in deep as he was flooded with warmth.

Then he pulled off, olive oil and cum leaking down his thighs as he collapsed against Carlos, sobbing once more.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Get it all out, I'm not going anywhere." And, ignoring the cum drying on his skin, Carlos held Junpei for over an hour, long past the last of the sobs, knowing somehow that he just needed to be held.

"Hey, you know that we aren't together because of this, right?"

"Yes of course. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. But I do know a good Psychiatrist I can introduce you to once the experiment is over.

"Really? That would be great. I don't want to live the rest of my life craving sex from strange men because of a job I had to do to find Akane again."

"Good. Recognizing a problem is the first step in solving it. But for now, I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed Junpei's back as his head was laid once more onto his shoulder.


End file.
